Let It Go
by Isabelle777
Summary: Hermione is now sure: she loves Draco. 6th year at Hogwarts. A bit angsty. Inspired by James Bay's "Let It Go" (Background story inside)


Okay, so hey guys! It's been what.. 4-5 years! And here I am with a very short One-Shot, and it's even with Harry Potter instead of Twilight! That's something new huh?  
Oh well, I've been reading a lot of Dramione fanfic for the last couple of years, and then I hear this song: "Let It Go" by James Bay, and I just had to write this. Hope you like it!

Oh and here's the background story:

Hermione and Draco have met in private in the Room of Requirement for a long time during their 6th year at Hogwarts. They've gotten to know each other really well, and have even kissed the day before this story starts.

* * *

I woke up the next day knowing that this was it. I loved him, all of him. The way he keeps on staring when I catch him staring at me, the way he scratches the back of his neck, and when he calls me by my last name, and the rare times he calls me by my first name. I had fallen for the way he talks about his dreams. I had fallen for his fingertips, and the lines under his eyes.

I wanted to spend all day making him smile, and I wanted to be there for when he yawns at the end of it. I wanted to fall asleep with my hands lost in his hair, and with his arm around on my waist.

I tried very hard to stop smiling when Ginny asked me if I had slept well. I wanted to hide the fact that I had dreamt of the kiss from yesterday.

When I walked down to the Great Hall with Harry and Ron, all of their talking of Quidditch was a lost cause with me. All I could think of was the way Draco's lips against mine made the hairs on my arm stand up.

As soon as we stepped into the Great Hall, my head turned towards the Slytherin table. When I saw him, his head immediately turned towards me feeling my eyes on him. I gave him a tiny smile, hoping he could feel how happy I was to see him.

He just turned away without showing any signs that he understood.

I walked with Harry and Ron to the middle of the Gryffindor table, where Neville, Dean and a few others already sat. When we sat down I glanced up at Draco again. He wasn't looking at me, but was talking with a Slytherin boy I didn't really know. I wanted to hold him close to me, and let him slip his arm over my shoulders.

I ate a small portion of whatever was closest to me, and nodded or shook my head at the rights moments when people spoke to me.

And then I went through all my classes, just waiting for the evening to come, so I could slip into the Room of Requirement.

The one class I had with Draco he didn't come. I heard a few Slytherins ask each other's if they knew why he hadn't come. Nobody seemed to know, or care too much. He hadn't come to a lot of classes this year.

I was high on endorphins, so the thought of him probably helping Voldemort in some way didn't bother me as much as it had previously done. It didn't bother me as much either, that I didn't know what his mission was. It didn't fill as much in my head as usual.

After classes I decided to skip supper and told the others that I was going to go to the library, and then I headed to the Room of Requirement instead, in hopes that he was there, like all the other times.

It was very quiet in there, very very quiet. I headed towards the cabinet as soon as the door closed behind me.

He was sitting on the couch with his back to me. He didn't show in any way that he had noticed that I had entered, but I knew he could feel my presence.

I went right up behind him, and put my hand on his shoulder. Then I bend down and kissed him on his cheek. He didn't say anything.

I walked around the couch and sat down next to him. I looked over at him with a smile. He didn't meet my eyes.

"Hey," I said carefully, and moved closer to him, and laid my head on his shoulder. He sighed. And then I sighed, and noticed my smile had fallen.

"I… I was thinking…" I tried. "I think that I want to tell you something." I sat up straight and looked at his face. He had a grim look on his face, but I had to get it out.

"I love you," I said and held my breath. He closed his eyes, and his chin feel down onto his chest. I couldn't look away from his face. As the seconds went by I could feel my heart clench, and turn heavy.

"I think I should go." He finally said, and stood up swiftly without looking up from the grown. I took a shaky breath and quickly took a grip on his arm.

"No!" I felt my throat burn and the words left my mouth. He didn't say anything. He just stood there with his broad back to me. I stood up and hugged his arm to my chest, as if I was holding on for dear life.

"Don't leave," I whispered, clenching my eyes shut. Everything was silent except for our shaky breaths.

I tugged on his arm, and he let me turn him around. I took a hold of his fallen head, and forced him to look me in the eyes. Then I kissed him. It was a cold and wet kiss that was trying to express how desperately I wanted him to stay. After a few seconds he quickly took a step back as if he couldn't bear touching me.

A small sob escaped my mouth, and I hurriedly took a step forward and embraced him in a hug. He sighed and finally snaked his arms around me, and nearly crushed me.

"Please never leave," I whispered in his ear.

"I don't want to," his hoarse voice responded. I softened in his arms, and kissed his cheek.

"You don't fit in in my life," he said harshly. "We can't trust each other. It's going to end someday, somehow." I couldn't move. I could just feel my hands turn cold.

"So I am going to end it now." He said, making my legs go numb. I opened my mouth to disagree, but no sound came out.

"It's best this way, you'll see." His voice was ice-cold. Every word was cutting through my heart, and left me feeling mute. He let me go, and took a step back. He wiped something wet off my face. Tears. He started walking towards the exit. I followed him. He waited for me.

"I hate you," were the only words that seemed to be able to come out my mouth when we stopped outside the Room of Requirement. He hugged me, and instinctly kissed me on top of my head. And then he was gone. He turned to walk, but I took a hold of his white shirt, but he just slapped my hand away, and kept on walking.

He was gone. I wanted nothing more than to go back in the Room of Requirement to meet him, and sit on the couch and get to hear him yawn, and play with his hair, and fall asleep in his arms.

But he was gone. And I didn't know what to do.


End file.
